Em busca do Amor, De volta ao passado
by belovednephilim
Summary: O que faria Asuna agora que descobrira o maior segredo do professor mirim?  Pior, o que faria Asuna se descobrisse que poderia perdê-lo para sempre?


–Vamos, cebolinha, diga de uma vez de quem é que você gosta!

Começou com um desafio inocente...

... Mas o nome que queria ouvir naquela tarde, decerto, não era aquele.

Raios! A quem queria enganar? Obviamente não aceitaria nenhum nome profanar seus ouvidos quando o jovem garoto lhe contou seu maior segredo – não estava preparada para ouvir nenhum outro nome...

... Exceto o seu próprio.

Fez festa, excitou-se (ou fingiu excitar-se, de qualquer maneira) pelo bem de seu adorado professor mirim, mas na verdade...

... Há muito percebera seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Salvara o mundus magicus, havia se despedido dele com um sorriso... e um beijo. Fosse o que fosse, sua vontade era de permanecer ao seu lado para sempre.

Ele prometeu que esperaria o tempo que fosse por ela...

...Ela retornou de sua jornada certa dessa promessa. Pronta para amá-lo sem preceitos ou preconceitos.

No entanto, havia sido tarde demais... Deveras, ele já havia partido, por mais que...

... Por mais que houvesse admitido numa gravação antiga que sentia sua falta.

Ela também sentira.

Por demais.

Mais do que gostaria de admitir, na verdade.

Chorou copiosamente por minutos, talvez horas... Perder o que lhe era mais precioso... Então, era esse o preço a pagar para ser um herói?

Desta forma, não queria ser uma heroína. Não queria ter desperdiçado mais de cem anos e seu profundo sentimento por um mundo o qual nem se sentia pertencente.

Chorara. Soluçara. Não seria capaz de ver seu precioso amado novamente?

–Pelo reino das trevas, Asuna Kagurazaka, você não passa de uma problemática.

Quem dissera isso? Quem resolvera interromper seu mais nefasto momento?

Quem resolvera fazer troça de seu sofrimento?

–Não pensamos que você hibernaria por séculos né? – Uma voz, uma diferente da primeira, manifestara-se por detrás da jovem.

Asuna virou-se para encontrar Evangeline e Chao Lingshen – antigas colegas de classe numa dimensão que agora não parecia mais que um sonho.

– Obrigada pelo que você fez durante todo este tempo... né! – Chao Prosseguiu, com um sorriso – Exelente trabalho, Asuna–san.

Havia agora uma segunda chance, pensara Asuna. Uma chance de consertar a maior burrice que já havia feito – apesar de serem tantas outras cometidas que mal cabiam em uma lista; a guerreira era um ser de músculos, não de cérebro – e retornar ao seu lugar de origem.

De voltar para o seu lar – mas seu coração já não se referia ao Colégio Mahora ou ao Japão...

Seu coração palpitava ao pensar que poderia vê-lo outra vez – tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... tão mais sôfrega que antigamente, quando se despedira... O agarraria e não o soltaria, mesmo que ele implorasse.

Ele era seu lar agora.

–Ai, Asuna, sua safada... – murmurou consigo mesma, vermelha, dando pequenos tapinhas no rosto devido sua perplexidade com o rumo de tais pensamentos... bom, pervertidos. Pra dizer o mínimo, porque o seu cérebro já não era muito utilizado, então, quando encontrava algo para se distrair...

–O que você tanto resmunga aí, praga! – Reclamou Evangeline – Anda, vamos embora.

–P–pra onde?

– Asuna, sua boba... É claro que partiremos... rumo ao passado, né?

Voltara. Voltara para o momento em que partira. Sim, parece confuso, mas magia & tecnologia faziam isso às pessoas desacostumadas; entretanto não estava desacostumada – tivera bastante tempo para se habituar às loucuras da inventiva Chao. Sobretudo aquela invenção em especial, que tanto testara e re-testara com seu professor mirim nas épocas de festival escolar.

Tudo parecia tão distante agora...

Num momento, qualquer outra lembrança parecia distante. Não conseguiria lembrar nem do próprio nome agora que o vira. O revira. Ele parecia bem, mas e as lágrimas...! Havia chorado (muito)? Tinha comido direito, o que acontecera com ele nesse tempo todo que esteve fora? Como conseguira dormir sozinho e ademais...

Ah, é. Tecnicamente ela não o tinha deixado, porque acabara de voltar ao mesmo instante em que partira.

Apesar de tudo, nunca se acostumaria a toda essa confusão que a magia lhe trouxe desde muito, muito pequena.

E sim, já havia perdido a tantos queridos... Não poderia perder aquele que mais estimava.

Lembra-se do resto do confuso retorno como um borrão: Lágrimas, risos, graduação, abraço em grupo, festa, festa, festa...

Esquecera-se de como as colegas de classe adoravam um motivo para bagunçar.

Chamara Negi em um canto, aproveitando-se da distração das demais.

Seria a hora.

Diria a ele – diria o quanto sentira sua falta, o quanto o queria perto dela – o quanto precisava dele, o quanto desejava que ele precisasse dela em mesma medida...

Contaria tudo que houvera reprimido em seu ser – por não ser ela mesma – nos últimos anos.

O que houvera reprimido há tanto, tanto tempo – mais tempo do que podia contar (não era boa nas matemáticas, tampouco).

Mas antes... Antes de despir-se de corpo e alma – "Asuna, pare com isso!"; repreendeu-se, sentindo as faces rubras novamente – antes que pudesse confessar–se, teria de saber...

Teria de saber se o sentimento era recíproco – se ele a precisava o tanto que ela precisava dele. Se aquela que ele julgava "a sua única especial" seria ela. Precisava ter certeza.

Vestiu a capa da coragem e lhe perguntou, com ares de molecagem – camuflando suas verdadeiras intenções.

Ah, que boba que fora! Antes não saber... Entendia porque a livreira não havia tido a coragem de usar o diarium ejus para explorar os pensamentos de seu professor naquele dia – porque, certamente, seus pensamentos eram semelhantes.

Mas não adiantava entristecer-se agora que sabia da verdade.

Seu coração havia descompassado rapidamente quando ele dissera "você é a pessoa mais importante para mim".

Sim, a mais importante. Mas não a amada.

De que adiantaria ser importante se ele não se sentia do mesmo jeito?

De nada, certamente.

Porque ele nunca entenderia porque ela precisava implicar com ele todas as vezes, porque o perturbava, molestava, perseguia, abusava, gritava, agredia... Implicava. Porque o amava. Era tosco, mas era o seu jeito de amar.

De amar profundamente.

E não era correspondida.

O que faria?

Disfarçaria, obviamente. Nunca o deixaria descobrir. Ocultaria seus sentimentos mais uma vez, era esse o preço não era?

Para continuar sempre ao seu lado... Vigiando para que não se machucasse, ou não cometesse nenhuma estupidez se estivesse longe de seus olhos.

Zelaria por ele e o amaria em silêncio. Guardaria suas palavras de 'pessoa mais especial' consigo como o mais belo dos tesouros para todo o sempre.

E seria sua melhor e mais dedicada amiga.

Mas a pergunta é... E suportaria?

Disfarçara. Dissera que eles combinavam, que via porque ela havia sido "sua escolhida".

Um monte de mentiras.

Tinha vontade de gritar: E tudo o que passamos! E tudo aquilo que você me disse, que eu te disse! E quando você ultrapassou todo aquele sufoco pra me resgatar, de que adiantou?

Porque se era só pra ser "importante" e não para ser "amada", preferia entrar em repouso eterno por mais mil anos.

– VOCÊ DEVERIA SE DECLARAR PRA ELA! Hoje é o dia da graduação, ora bolas! Seja sob a copa de uma árvore de cerejeira ou a própria árvore mundo; você deve confessar seus sentimentos abertamente!

–A–A–A–A–Asuna–saaaan! N–não, Não foi isso que eu...!

Oh... merda. Merda, merda, merda! As lágrimas viriam. Em qualquer momento elas viriam agora. O que diria? Que eram lágrimas de felicidade... De felicidade pelo seu "amigo"?

Não, nunca conseguiria proferir tais palavras – porque em seu coração ele deixara de ser "apenas um amigo" há muito, muito tempo.

Mais do que meros cento e poucos anos, aliás.

As lágrimas começariam a descer... e não saberia o que inventar para justificá-las – apenas as aceitaria, e que se danasse o mundo... É, que se danasse...

–O que vocês estão fazendo aí escondidinhos!

–Negiiiii, vem brincar com a genteeee!

–Asunaaa, descobriu de quem o Negi gosta!

–Conta, conta pra gente! Anda!

–Negi, de quem você gosta mais!

E aí foi uma confusão visual: vinte e tantas garotas em um abraço grupal e esfregação de seios nunca antes vista por Asuna... mentira; essa era uma cena deveras comum.

Infelizmente para ambos, tanta aproximação juntamente com as folhas de cerejeira fariam o mini professor es...esp...espirrar!

Com o mínimo de reflexo que lhe restara em seu bloqueio de magia, Asuna conseguira proteger o sutiã... Bom, ela não poderia dizer o mesmo da pele de Negi neste momento.

– E eu aqui me desmanchando toda por causa desse i–di–o–taaa!

–A–Asuna–san...? – Negi sentiu atrás de si uma aura assassina.

–FRANCAMENTE! NO DIA DA NOSSA GRADUAÇÃO! – "Adeat" – VOCÊ VAI LAMENTAR ESSE DIA, SEU PIVETE! VOLTA AQUIIII!

–A–Asunaaaaaaa... Nãaaaaaoooooo... buéeeeeeem.

–Eu realmente não posso ter meu dia completo sem isso, kufufufu...

–Mestra... as suas roupas...

* * *

><p><em>Dedico essa história à todos aqueles que acreditam em Asunegi até o fim dos tempos. E também dedico à mim, porque escrever isso foi como um desabafo. Lendo o capítulo 353 eu sofri e chorei, mas ainda tenho plantada a semente da esperança.;<em>

_Quem me acompanha pelo nyah viu meu desabafo descomunal nas notas de história. Ontem eu estava à beira de uma forte depressão, hoje eu estou um pouco mais tranquila... Ou mais letárgica, eu não sei._

_Como antes dito, caso haja um grande erro com relação à alguma informação ou linha do tempo, não tenham medo de me informar - eu geralmente acompanho o mangá pela edição nacional porque coleciono._

_No mais, espero que gostem; não planejo uma continuação de imediato, mas posso fazê-la dependendo dos próximos acontecimentos tal qual VM/Reverência._

_1;* e até a próxima ~_


End file.
